Brothers
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Now free of Black Mask, Jason and Tim are left with no family other than each other. They have no place to stay, no money, and three vigilantes stalking them. Sequel to 'Prisoners'.
1. Chapter 1 - You're My Big Brother

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the sequel of Prisoners...Brothers! :D**

 **This story is actually already finished XD I've been writing it since I posted the first chapter of Prisoners and I finished the last chapter a few days ago. I might still need to edit a few things, but other than that it's done so updates will be as frequent as I can.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of both abuse and rape will both be in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Todd or Timothy Drake...Although I wouldn't object if someone asked me if I wanted Tim XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - You're My Big Brother**_

Tim wakes up in a bright room, and has to shut his eyes again because it's been a while since he's seen this much light. When he opens his eyes again Jason's worried face is the first thing he sees.

"Hey, Babybird." Jason says taking his brother's hand.

"Jason? Wha...What happened?" Tim asks looking around the room to see that they're in a hospital.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jason brushes some hair out of Tim's eyes and the younger all but leans into the touch.

"I remember...M-M-Mask...c-coming into our cell...A-And we were taken out to an upper level of the warehouse...M-Mask wanted my parent's bank codes, b-but I didn't know them and they don't work anyways...Th-Then he started beating me and...And then I remember Robin saving me from Mask when he was about to shoot me...He got me up to the roof, and you got there a few minutes later...Then Batman said that you-..." Tim looks down, not able to look into the dark blue eyes that have brought him nothing but comfort since he first saw them.

Jason sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Tim, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about that. I didn't want you to be afraid of me, and now you probably see me as an entirely different person." Jason looks down at the floor with his head in his hands, ashamed.

"No, I-I-I don't" Jason looks up to see Tim staring at him, "You may have done something bad in the past, but that doesn't change who you are now. To me you're still the same person who got me to open up, who held me when I cried, who protected me...You're my big brother, Jason."

"Can you forgive me for not telling you?"

"I already have." Tim says smiling.

Jason smiles back, and for the first time in half a year, he knows everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter! Don't worry, the next one is longer :)**

 **Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Better Off Somewhere Else

**Here's chapter 2! :D**

 **Not much to say so...**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't own DC, and don't own anything else you recognize**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Better Off Somewhere Else**_

Jason runs a hand through his hair as a small smile plays on his lips. Everything is finally going right for a change. Tim is sleeping peacefully for the first time in the four months he's known him and he doesn't have to go to jail.

He honestly has no clue how it happened, but the police actually let him stay out of prison...He killed fourteen people, and they just let him go. It's almost laughable. He knows Bruce Wayne had something to do with it, but he wasn't really paying attention, too absorbed in the fact that he was able to stay with his little brother.

He told Tim about Bruce's offer of them living with him, and was both surprised and happy when Tim gave him the exact same answer he gave the billionaire.

The doctors said that they would be okay, but it would be a little while before they were fully healed. Tim had a broken leg, two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and more bruises than there are stars in the sky. Jason wasn't near as bad. Lots bruises and scars and two sprained wrists, which were healed by now, but that's about it for him. Most of Tim's injuries had come from when Mask and his goons decided to pummel him right before they were rescued.

He had been allowed by the doctors to stay with Tim in him room, but had to inform someone when he left and returned. He didn't mind. He only left to get food for the two of them, or to take a walk if he needed to think.

Other than that he had been here, in this same room, for a week. He's happy that they were rescued, happier that Tim doesn't have to be anywhere near Mask ever again, and even happier because they get to stay together, but he's also scared. He has no clue what he and Tim are going to do once they're released from the hospital. They have no place to stay, no money, no other family, no nothing.

As much as he hates it, and he _really_ hates it, the more he thinks about it the more he thinks that Tim would be better off without him in an orphanage. At least there he would be guaranteed a warm place to stay and food to keep him from starving.

He tried talking to the younger boy about it earlier, but Tim downright refused. He didn't want to be without Jason no matter how better off he would be.

Jason looks at Tim's innocent, childlike features and smiles. A small, innocent kid like him would immediately get snatched up if he were put into an orphanage, and an emotion Jason doesn't know sparks inside of him at the thought of Tim living with complete strangers as his new family.

But at the same time he might be, _would be_ , worse off with Jason. Because as much as people looking to adopt love innocent little kids, so do the creeps lurking around the Gotham streets. Jason knows that from personal experience, and he doesn't want Tim out there in that. At least if he were living with the adoptive strangers Jason knows he would be safe.

Jason sighs, putting his head in his hands. _But the kid's never gonna agree to that_. He ran away from an orphanage before; he'd find a way to do it again. And as much as Jason hates the idea of Tim living on the streets _with_ him, he hates the idea of Tim out there _without_ him even more.

He's got a stubborn Babybird for a little brother, and he's gotta find a way to keep him safe while also keeping them together.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted soon :)**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Home

**Not the most exciting chapter in the world but it's necessary for the story to go on. I'm glad you guys are liking this sequel so far :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, or Jason Todd, or Tim Drake, or any other characters that DC has come up with.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - A New Home**_

"Jay, how much farther is it?" Tim asks from his piggyback position.

They had been released from the hospital earlier that day and had immediately gone out to the place Jason had found a week earlier.

 _'Jay, where are you going?'_

 _'I'm going to find us a place to stay once you're done here.'_

 _'Well, how long is that going to take?'_

 _'Not long. I'll be home before six.'_

Jason got back at eight with some brand new scars thanks to him crossing paths with some drunk idiots who liked to play with guns. Tim wouldn't allow him to go anywhere for the next three days.

He remembers the look on his little brother's face. The combination of worry, fear, and relief at seeing the elder walk into the room. One look at that face and every single thought Jason had about Tim going to an orphanage left his mind. Tim needs his big brother just as much as Jason needs his Babybird.

Jason had been carrying Tim since they were out of sight of the hospital, because it would be faster than Tim using his crutches. He had gotten a kind that fold up though, so they were in Jason's backpack for later when the boy needed them.

Tim was a bit nervous when they walked up to an old abandoned apartment building, but remained calm knowing Jason wouldn't let them live anywhere unless he knew it was completely safe. He was understandably a little overprotective of Tim, not that the boy minded. It was alot better than his parents who used to ignore him half the time and beat him the other half.

"We're here." Jason replies, stopping a door. He opens the door and steps inside. It's not huge, but it's not small either. It has a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Plenty of room for just the two of them.

Jason placed Tim down on the sofa, and Tim notices that it looks cleaner than the other apartments they passed on the way up here. He guesses that this is where Jason had been going while he was at the hospital; once he allowed Jason to leave again so long as he actually came home at the time he said he would.

Jason hands Tim a bottle of water, and sits down beside him on the couch, "You okay?" he asks.

Tim nods, "Yeah. Everything's happened so fast since we were rescued a month ago."

"Yeah, I guess they have. But I'm not gonna complain. In one month, we were rescued, went to the hospital, I don't have to go to prison, you don't have to go to an orphanage, and now we have a new home. And just think, in two months your cast comes off, and we can do some exploring. I can show you all the best hiding places, and the best places to see the Bats when they patrol around this part of Gotham."

Tim smiles, "Awesome." He looks out the living room window, "So this is the part of Gotham you grew up in?" Jason nods.

"What about you? Where did you live?"

"I lived right outside the city. Where some of the bigger, more expensive houses are. It was kinda lonely. The house was big and nice, but there weren't any other kids around."

"Where in Crime Alley did you stay?"

"Around here actually. But I mostly stayed in some abandoned warehouse with a few other kids. I rarely went out."

"Were you friends with the other kids?" Jason asks, curiously.

A look Jason can't quite place flashes across Tim's face before he answers, "No." Tim says staring at the floor.

"Babybird?"

"I was the smallest one there in their group. They were all guys, all older and bigger than me. I got beat up less after I was kidnapped."

Jason moves over to sit beside Tim and brings the younger boy into his side, as he wraps him in a one armed hug.

"You okay?"

Tim nods, "I just hope we don't run into any of them."

"If we do, you're staying behind me. Got it?" Tim smiles up at him a bit and nods, "So, I guess it really is just us."

"I guess it is."

"I don't see that as such a bad thing."

"Me neither. You're the only person I've ever trusted enough to be around and not feel like I have to watch my back all the time."

"Same here." Jason chuckles, "We are pretty alike; no wonder we get along so well."

Tim laughs, "Yeah, true."

Jason smiles. He couldn't get enough of Tim's laugh, his _real_ laugh. He heard it a few times before they were rescued, but he had been hearing it more and more since. He knows that it might be hard for them, but they'll get through anything the world throws at them. They'll stick together and protect each other. Anything to keep the smile on his little brother's face.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter done. I'll post the next one soon :)**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Safe In Your Arms

**This is fluff...Pure fluff...An entire chapter of it...XD**

 **So, I saw Batman: Bad Blood over the weekend and I absolutely loved it! And Justice League Vs. Teen Titans comes out next month! I am one happy girl right now. Like this :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jason or Tim. DC Comics owns them, not me.**

* * *

Jason wakes up when he hears a small whimper. He looks over to see Tim having another nightmare. They had decided to stay in the same room for a while for this exact reason.

Jason sits up and gently tries to shake Tim awake, "Tim? Timmy? Come on, wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Tim continues to stay stuck in his nightmare as a single tear runs down his cheek. Jason picks up the small thirteen year old and holds him in his lap, rocking him and murmuring comforting words into his ears.

"It's alright, Babybird. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Jason?" Tim asks, sniffling.

"I'm here, Babybird, I'm here."

Tim clings to his shirt as he tries to slow down his breathing and stop crying. After a few minutes Tim is mostly calmed down, just a few sporadic whimpers and sniffles every now and then. Jason doesn't let go.

"It was _the_ dream again." Tim mumbles, and Jason instinctively holds onto the boy a little tighter.

 _The_ dream. The dream that makes Tim relive what Mask did to him. As if going through it once enough wasn't enough, his brain makes him go through it over and over again.

"Mask isn't here, Tim. He's gone; he can't hurt you anymore."

Tim sniffles but nods, "I know, but..." Tim doesn't finish his sentence, just curls more into Jason who continues to comfort the boy.

Whenever Tim has this dream this is exactly what Jason does. He picks the boy up, holds him in his lap, rocks him, and cuddles him. All while not loosening his protective grip on the boy, letting Tim know that Jason will _not_ let it happen again. That he's safe in Jason's arms.

Neither of them notice the shadow outside the window watching them.

* * *

 **Yeah, pretty short, but the chapters will get longer and the story will get better. :)**

 **Who do you guys think the shadow was? It's pretty obvious, but I still wanna hear what you guys think.**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - He's Dead

**I'm literally embarrassed at how short this chapter is...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or Tim. DC owns them; not me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - He's Dead**_

"Tim! Tim, wake up!" Jason yells. Tim sits up rubbing his eyes as he looks at Jason.

"Jason? What happened?" he asks drowsily, still not quite awake yet.

Jason grabs Tim wrist and pulls him out to the living room. During all the time Jason spent here while Tim was still in the hospital and the week that they've lived here Jason got everything working. Water, electricity, everything.

Tim yawns as he looks at Jason and then at the TV. His eyes widen and he immediately feels more awake when he reads what the news station says.

 _ **Black Mask killed on route to Arkham Asylum.**_

"He's dead." Tim deadpans, staring at the television. Jason wraps an arm around Tim and squeezes his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"This...Is real? He's really gone?" Tim asks looking up at Jason with hope and fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, Tim. He's really gone. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Tim stands shocked as Jason wraps his arms around him, holding his little brother close. Tim grasps Jason's shirt and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Alot of these chapters are pretty short, but there are a few random longer ones. Anyways, the next chapter introduces some new characters :)**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Friends

_**Chapter 6 - New Friends**_

"Come on, slowpoke, we're gonna be late." Jason teases as Tim runs up to catch him.

Within two months Tim had gotten his cast off, Jason had gotten a job at a diner, and they had made friends with two people who came into said diner alot.

The other brothers were Jason and Tim's ages with red hair and brown eyes. They were both muscular with tanned skin, and came around often. The older brother was named Jacob and the younger brother's name was Tommy. Jacob and Jason normally call them Timmy and Tommy, just to annoy the youngers.

They're nice enough, Jason wouldn't even think about letting them anywhere near Tim if he wasn't sure if this, and are the only ones who truly understand the two of them. They too are living on their own after their parents were murdered; the only difference is that they're actually related, not that blood ties have ever mattered to Jason or Tim.

Today they were meeting the two at their house for a sleepover and Tim was more excited than he let on. He loves Jason, but he also loves having a kid his age to talk to.

When they get there Tim and Tommy immediately go back to his room to play his new video game while the two older brothers talk and order dinner.

"So, how have you two been doing?" Jacob asks.

"Fine. Tim's been doing alot better now that he's got his cast off, but we're still trying to figure out what to do about school."

"You could send him to that school down right outside of Crime Alley. That's where Tommy's going next year. Not the best school in Gotham, but also not the worst."

Jason mulls over the idea for a minutes before shrugging, "At least he would already have a friend there. He's not very good at making friends."

"Neither is Tommy. It's good that they have each other."

Jason listens to the shouting from Tommy's bedroom from the two younger kids happily playing their video game before smiling.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be posted soon to make up for the shortness of this one. Even though it's pretty short too.**

 **This chapter is where we start leading up to the climax. Jacob and Tommy are more important than you might think and that's all I'm saying :)**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Three Shadows

**I'm trying to make up for the shortness of these chapters by updating more often.**

 **Also, I don't know if any of you have ever seen the tv show Young Justice, but if you have and if you like it then please go watch it on Netflix! Both seasons are on there now and I read that if it gets enough views then they might make a third season!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC in anyway. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Three Shadows**_

"It was totally Tim's fault." Tommy says taking a bite of his pizza.

"Me? How was it my fault?" Tim asks. The four of them were eating their pizza gathered around the small coffee table in the living room as the two younger brothers tell the older two about how they majorly lost at their video game.

"Because you refused to kill anyone!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that it's a little bit rude to shoot somebody in the face."

"That's the point of the game, Tim." Jason says, chuckling, "And they're zombies; they're already dead."

"Well maybe they were hoping for a chance to live a new life as a zombie. But instead they got shot in the face!" the other three occupants laugh at Tim's reasoning as he pouts and drinks his soda.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you who got shot in the face."

"No, then I'd be saying, 'Ahh! I just got shot in the face! Now I'm gonna be an even deader zombie! Well, there goes my dream of being a zombie lawyer.'" All four of them laugh at that, and then continue talking long after their dinner is finished.

They stay up until about three am before Jacob and Tommy retreat back to their bedrooms and Jason and Tim go to sleep on the fold out bed in the living room.

"You okay?" Jason asks as he climbs into bed beside his brother.

Tim nods his head, "Yeah. Everything is finally going right."

Jason smiles and brings Tim closer so that his head is resting on his brother's chest.

Tim yawns, "Night, Jason."

"Goodnight, Babybird."

Three shadows watch them from the roof opposite the building and the middle height one sighs.

"B, they're fine. I don't know why you're so worried. Jason and Tim are doing just fine on their own."

"It's not them I was watching."

"Tt. Then who, Father, may I ask, are you stalking?"

"I'm not stalking them."

"Well..." A BatGlare shuts Nightwing up, more because of the fact that he knows that Batman is in a bad mood and not to bother him right now than because he's afraid of it.

"Come on, B. Let's just go home so that we can to go sleep."

"I second that, Father."

Batman sighs, "Fine."

As the three vigilantes drive home Batman still can't help but feel that the two orphan boy's new friends look very familiar.

* * *

 **Again, pretty short. So, what do you guys think of Jacob and Tommy so far?**

 **Well, now I gotta go update "It Wasn't Me' (my Lab Rats story) since I've been trying to update it whenever I update this story.**

 **I think that's it. Next chapters pretty short but the one after that is longer, I know that for a fact, and some more new characters are introduced ;)**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - I Wanna Try

**This is really short, and pretty much another chapter of fluff XD But I wanted to show some of Tim's progress throughout the story, so I wrote it anyway :)**

 **Reply to a guest called Snow: Yes, that was on purpose XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics.**

* * *

 _ **CHapter 8 - I Wanna Try**_

"You sure?"

Tim nods, "I wanna try."

It had been three months since the two got their own apartment, and Tim had slept with Jason every single night. Tonight he was going to try to sleep in his own room. Keyword there being 'try'.

"Alright. We'll both leave the doors open incase you have a nightmare, and you can always come back over if you need to."

Tim nods taking a deep breath, "Thanks."

Jason laughs, "You look like you're getting ready to enter a war."

"A war in my head." Tim says crossing his arms and looking down at the floor. Jason immediately sombers and puts his hands on Tim's shoulders, forcing the smaller boy to look at him.

"Tim, you'll be fine. You've come a long way since it happened."

"That doesn't mean the nightmares stopped, though." Tim says looking away. Jason pulls him into his chest and kisses the top of his head.

"You'll be okay. I'm just a hallway away if you need me."

Tim nods, and the two release each other. They both go to their own rooms, and go to sleep.

Jason listens for Tim for a few hours. Some nights Tim doesn't have nightmares, some nights he does, and some nights he just doesn't want to be alone. Jason finally goes to sleep after deeming Tim okay for the night, and trying to push down the worrying fact that if something were to happen that he couldn't protect Tim the instant it happened.

Jason doesn't hear Tim having any nightmares the entire night, so he counts that as a win. But he still smiles when he sees Tim curled up beside him when he wakes up in the morning.

* * *

 **Now that I'm posting this, I'm realizing that this chapter really has no purpose whatsoever XD But is has cure Timmy and Jay brother moments in it, so...Eh, I like it anyways XD**

 **The next chapter, like I said before, brings in a few more new characters and sets up some more of the story for the climax! :)**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Old Enemies

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update this. I haven't had a chance to fix this chapter until today and honestly I wasn't sure _how_ to fix it until just recently. That and that fact that I've been really busy and sorta forgot...Oopsie :) So thank you to J23K for reminding me XD**

 **Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or Tim no matter how much I want to cuddle both of them. DC owns them therefore they are hording all the cuddles to themselves.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - Old Enemies**_

"Jason." It was about closing time, and pretty much everyone was gone when Jason heard his manager say his name. She's an older lady, about fifty or sixty, named Margret Shnizer. She had become a mother of sorts to them, taking every chance she could get to be one for them. She never had kids, and cares for them like they were her own.

He looks in the direction she was pointing and a small smile graces his lips when he sees Tim asleep, curled up in one of the booths in the back corner of the diner with a book in his lap. Then he sees what she was really pointing at and narrows his eyes. Three large guys, probably about Jason's age maybe a little older, standing around the sleeping boy looking at him in a way that makes Jason want to kill all of them.

"Hey!" They all turn around when they hear him, and snicker when they see who it is. Jason seriously wants to bang his head against a wall, because he knows these people. He doesn't like them and they _definitely_ don't like him.

Tony Markson, Travis Hollands, and Tyler Willards. He went to school with them before his parents were murdered. Everyone referred to them as 'The Ts'. But just because he hasn't seen them in a little over ten years doesn't mean he forgot about them.

And now they're looking between Jason and Tim, who is now awake and looking fearfully at the men surrounding him, with devious smirks on their faces.

"Well, lookie here. Jason Todd. I see that your goal to finish high school and get a good job worked out _real_ well for you." the Tony, the leader, says.

"Like I care what you think." Jason says crossing his arms and sending a reassuring look to Tim who visibly relaxes knowing Jason has it handled.

"Who's the brat?" Tony asks walking a few steps so he's standing directly in front of Tim, "Well?"

"T-T-Tim." Tim says shakily. He does _not_ like the way this man is looking at him. It's just like Mask did before he...A single tear escapes Tim's eyes at the thought before he can stop it and he quickly wipes it away as Tony laughs at him.

"Aww, da wittle baby is cwying." Tony and his friends laugh as Tim's lower lip starts quivering. He shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Okay, that's it." Jason points to the door, "You three. Out. Now."

"And why would we do that? Maybe we'd like to hang out with your little brat for a while." Tony says hauling Tim from the booth and placing him on the floor in front of him, securing the boy to his chest with his arms. Tim tries to pull away but fails and whimpers, knowing he's trapped. Jason's eyes narrow when Tony's hands wander a little to far down for his taste. Tim tenses up and shuts his eyes tight, not wanting to know what will happen next.

Tony's friends just stand there and watch, smirking at Jason. Their eyes saying _'you're a weak, stupid, idiot just like before. Won't hurt anyone even for the little brat you seem to have taking a liking to.'_

Without any of them seeing Jason grabs the knife he keeps with him and throws it with perfect accuracy into Tony's arm. He yelps in pain and Tim immediately runs over to Jason as soon as he's free of the arms that were trapping him. Jason holds Tim close, rubbing his back and trying his best to calm him down just as the police arrive.

"Boys. Are you two alright?" Commissioner Gordon asks as he walks up to them. He had been there four months ago when they had been rescued and seemed genuinely concerned about the two boys' well being.

Jason nods, "Tim's a little shaken up, but he'll be fine."

Margret walks out from the back where she had called the cops from, "Commissioner Gordon." she greets after checking to make sure Jason and Tim were both okay.

"Thank you for calling, Miss. Shnizer. We've been trying to find these three for months."

"Well, they've been hanging around here for a while now. Come to think of it ever since Jason started working here. I let them be since they weren't hurting anyone, but as soon as they tried to lay a hand on one of my babies..."

"We're okay, Margret." Jason assures her.

"I'll get you, Todd! And your little brat too!" Tony yells as the police drag him away.

"Someone's watched a little too much Wizard Of OZ." Jason mumbles and he feels Tim giggle a little bit against his chest. When Gordon and Margret start talking Jason pulls the younger boy back to look him over.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly, afraid they might have done something before he and Margret noticed them.

Tim nods his head, "I'm okay." he hugs Jason again, "Thanks."

"No problem, Babybird."

"Do you two need a ride home?" Commissioner Gordon asks.

"I think we'll be oka-"

"Oh, no. You two are going to let the Commissioner take you home without any complaints. Is that understood?" she says in her mother tone.

Jason and Tim share a look and nod. After Jason changes out of his uniform and Tim gets his stuff together they leave. Tim watches out the window happily and Jason remembers that Tim's always thought cars, especially cool, flashy cars, were really cool.

"This it?" Gordon asks when they approach an apartment building.

"Yup." Jason says, "Thanks for the ride home."

Tim waves to Gordon as he leaves and they both start walking to their actual home. Jason knows that the Commissioner wouldn't have left them there if he had seen where they really live so he improvised a bit, and told Gordon to take them to a normal apartment building about a block away.

"They were there." Tim mumbles as they walk through Crime Alley.

"Who were where?" Jason asks, keeping his senses alert. They _are_ in Crime Alley after all, and Jason's a paranoid older brother.

"Before I was kidnapped. Remember I said I lived with some other guys who used to hurt me?"

"Yeah."

"Those three...They were there." Tim sniffles, "They beat me up the most. Said I reminded them of someone else they used to hate..." Tim stops in his tracks and looks up at Jason.

"I was the other person, wasn't I?" Jason asks slowly.

Tim shrugs, "Now that I think about it they said someone named Jason." Jason closes his eyes and nods, "I guess we do kinda look similar. Black hair and blue eyes. Some people think we're actually related." They start walking and Jason puts his arm around his brother.

"So, they tortured me in school and you on the streets."

"Why does the world seem to hate us?" Tim asks, although he has a smile on his face meaning he's joking. Even if his eyes say he's not.

"I don't know, Babybird. I don't know." Jason answers, wondering that question himself.

Tim doesn't say anything else the rest of the way home and that in itself worries Jason. The look on the thirteen year old's face means he's thinking about something that he doesn't want Jason to know about. Something that has him worried and completely terrified to the bone but he's doing everything he can not to show it. It would work on most people, Tim is actually a pretty good actor, but it doesn't work on Jason.

For the time being, however, he decides to let it be. He knows Tim isn't above asking for help, from Jason anyways, and that he knows his limits. If he didn't think he needed help then Jason would let it slide for now. He'd make sure Tim knew he was there for him and that would be all he _could_ do unless Tim told him what was bothering him. And if whatever it was ever got too big for Tim to handle alone, Jason knows with full confidence that his little brother would let him know.

When they get home they quickly get changed and go to bed. Tim had been trying to sleep in his own room over the last few weeks, only actually staying twice, but it's safe to say that he didn't even have to think before climbing into his brother's bed that night.

* * *

 **The next chapter is a big one. The climax starts next chapter. I'll try to get it up soon though, so hopefully you guys won't have to wait very long.**

 **What do you guys think is bothering Timmy? Any guesses? I'd love to hear them :)**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Something Bad

**So, here's a new chapter! It's a big one!**

 **Is it weird that I think of the song Something Bad by M** **iranda Lambert everytime I look at the title of this chapter? Random fun fact, I actually danced to that song a couple of years ago :D**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to do that more. This story is already finished, but I had to fix a few things. I fixed a few earlier, but alas there is still more that needs to be fixed in this story.**

 **Also, in reply to a guest's review on chapter 7 (because I forgot to reply XD), Jacob and Tommy's names were on purpose. I just thought it would be fun for them to start with the same letters as Jason and Tim's names :)**

 **Also if you want to read some awesome Batman stories, check out 'The People vs Jason Todd' and 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World' by J23K. They're seriously awesome!**

 **I wonder how many people will want me dead after this chapter XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of it's characters**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Something Bad**_

Jason looks around suspiciously as he and Tim walk home from the diner. He had been having a weird feeling for a while now, the same feeling he gets when someone is watching him. He instinctively brings Tim a little closer to him.

"Jason? You okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"Huh?" Jason looks down at Tim who has a worried expression on his face. He smile, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Nothing to worry about, Babybird."

He doesn't want to tell Tim that he's worried something bad will happen. Tim trusts him no matter what he says and would be worried out of his mind if Jason said he even thought that something bad might possibly happen. He doesn't want that. Tim can finally go to the diner again without having to stay as close to Jason as possible and flinching everytime someone came through the door. He doesn't want Tim to have to worry; that's his job. He's the older brother, he's supposed to look after his little brother and be the mature one so that Babybird doesn't have to be.

"You sure?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, I just-" Jason stops walking and grabs Tim's arm.

"Jason?" Tim looks up worriedly at his older brother while also looking curiously around where they are. He know that look. It's the look that Jason gets when he's worried about something but trying to hide it. That look alone makes him move a little closer to the older boy.

After a minute they start walking again, but the look doesn't go away therefore Tim doesn't more more than a foot away from the elder. They get home without any incidents, much to Jason's relief, but once they get inside the worry comes back full force when they see the countdown timer in the middle of their living room.

Jason grabs Tim, who seems to be somewhat in shock, and drags him down the stairs. Not a second after they get outside they're thrown to the ground as the building explodes. Jason tries his best to cover his little brother's body with his own to protect him from the explosion.

When it's over Jason stands up, telling Tim to stay down until he makes sure it's safe. Jason walks a few feet, looking around to see if anyone else is there, before motioning for Tim to come over to him.

His little brother runs over to him as fast as his legs will carry him and the two of them stand there, in the rubble of their home, looking at it with despair and shock.

A gunshot makes the both look up to the roof of an old abandoned warehouse where a man in all black is standing. The man yells something in another language and about twenty more guys dressed the same appear all around them, effectively surrounding them.

"Jason? What's going on?" Tim asks timidly as he grabs onto Jason's jacket. Jason puts a protective arm around the boy, glaring at the men daring them to even _try_ to hurt his little brother. The man who shot the gun, the leader probably, jumps down from the roof and lands right in front of the two brothers.

"I heard you two were held captive by Black Mask about five months ago."

"So what?" Jason says, still glaring.

"Well...I don't have anything against you two, but I have a job. And that job pays pretty well."

Jason doesn't say anything, just holds Tim closer.

"That job is to get a certain someone. My boss wants this certain someone for reasons he didn't tell me and I really don't care what he does with him so long as I get paid."

"And that someone would be?" Jason asks, not liking where this is going.

The man smiles evilly, his eyes landing on Tim who presses his face into Jason's side. He tries his best to stop shaking, but when he hears the man's next words he stops even trying to do anything that has to do with calming down, knowing for a fact that it would be impossible.

"A certain thirteen year old boy named Tim."

"If you lay one finger on him you're dead!" Jason yells.

The man chuckles, "I don't think so."

Before Jason can yell anything else another gunshot is heard and he feels a white hot pain spreading through his abdomen and his grip on Tim loosens as he stumbles and falls to the ground.

"JASON!" he can hear Tim calling his name, can see him hovering over his face with tears in his eyes as he looks down at his big brother. His vision is going blurry, he can barely see, but he can see well enough to see the blurry shape of the men who shot him grabbing Tim and dragging him away.

"JASON!" the cry sounds panicked, afraid, everything Jason wishes it wasn't.

He's scared. He doesn't want to die. If he dies then...Who will protect Tim? Who will save him this time? What if they do the same thing to Tim that Mask did? What if they do worse?

"NO! JASON!" It sounds like he's underwater, like he's drowning.

"Tim..." he mumbles. His vision starts to go black. Jason's never been this afraid in his life. But he's not afraid for his own life. No. He's afraid for Tim's life. Afraid of what will happen to him if he dies.

The last thing he hears is the panicked voice of his little brother.

"JASON!"

* * *

 **So, who wants to kill me? XD**

 **Next chapter will be posted soon so keep a look out! :)**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Help

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand...Here's the next chapter.**

 **So a few people wanted to kill me for the last chapter...But one reviewer, , said this:**

 _Let's face it, Jason's been killed, buried, and he's STILL wandering around the planet as the Red Hood now._

 **Very True. So, Anyhoo...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never will, I've come to terms with it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Help**_

The first thing his mind registers is pain. Lots and lots of pain. He can't move his body, can't open his eyes, can't do anything but think about the great deal of pain he's in.

He can hear. He hears voices. He can't tell what they're saying. He can't even determine the gender of the voices. He's just glad he isn't alone. He knows that there's something he's forgetting. Something important. He just can't think of it. Too many drugs in his system. He barely feels when something pricks his arm. He doesn't know what it was, but it makes the pain go away and his mind drifts back to sleep.

When he wakes up the second time he can hear the voices more clearly. He stays still, not that he can really move anyway, and listens.

"-oing to do with him?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

He tries to open his eyes. He doesn't know what's going on in his drugged state. He just wants to know where he is! What's going on!?

The prick in his arms comes again and his mind once again goes to sleep.

The third time he wakes up he's able to open his eyes and groan in pain. He hears footsteps coming closer, but the pain in his side is too great and he can barely keep his eyes open, despite the darkness of the room.

"Hey, can you hear us?" he tries to nod, but doesn't know if he succeeds. He hears a sigh of relief, and supposes that he did well enough.

The prick comes back again, but this time it doesn't make him sleepy. This time all it does is take away the pain. It works fast, but it still takes time before he can properly open his eyes and look around.

He sees two faces hovering above him, he knows he's seen them somewhere before, and looks around the room he's in. It's dark, and a bit drafty, it looks as if it's made of rock, sorta like a cave, and he can hear the screeching of bats above him.

"Are you alright?" the taller man asks.

"Um...I-I-I think so." he can't remember what happened to him, but he knows that he should. He still feels like he's forgetting something.

"Jason, you were shot. We found you bleeding out in an alley. You were unconscious; we didn't know if you would wake up or not."

He was shot?...He was shot...Why was he shot again?...TIM!

"Tim!" he tries to sit up, but cries out at the pain that causes. The two men push him down and have to hold him when he tries to get up again.

"Tim! They took him! I have to get him back!"

"Jason, calm down! We'll find him, but if you keep doing this you're gonna end up getting yourself killed and then when we do find him he's not going to have a brother anymore!" This makes Jason stop and look fearfully at the older man.

A tear escapes his eye, "I have to help him. I promised I would protect him and I didn't. I'm the worst big brother in the world."

"Jason, calm down." the shorter man says, "We'll find him and we'll get him back."

"How? I don't even know who took him."

"Black Mask."

Jason freezes and looks at the taller man, "But he's dead. We saw it on the news. He died on the way to Arkham. Him, the drivers, some other people that were close by. It was an explosion; there's no way he could've survived, especially not one that big."

"Unless he was never in the van to begin with."

"What?"

The taller man walks over to a big computer and it's then that he sees a small boy standing next to the shorter man.

"Where am I?" Jason finally asks, sinking back onto the bed.

The shorter man sighs, "My name's Dick, that's Bruce, and this is Damian."

"That doesn't answer my question." he says. He thinks about the names and realizes who these people are. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Damian Wayne. Bruce is the reason that he and Tim were able to stay together, and why he isn't in prison right now.

Dick _(Seriously, who names their kid that?)_ shoos Damian off towards Bruce and looks at Jason seriously.

"Jason, what I'm about to tell you, you are not allowed to repeat to anyone. Understand?" Jason nods and Dick sighs, "You remember who rescued you and Tim from Mask all those months ago, right?"

"Yeah, it was Batman, Robin, and Nightwing."

Dick takes a deep breath, "I guess I should reintroduce us. My name's Nightwing and that's Batman and Robin over there."

Jason looks at him with his eyes wide and looks around the cave like place again.

"So this is the...Batcave?" Dick nods, "You can really help find Tim?"

Dick nods again, "Jason, even though you're not blood related, Tim is still your little brother, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"And you would do anything in your power to protect him, right?"

"I would die for him." Jason says seriously and Dick smiles sadly looking over at the younger boy.

"Robin...Damian...He's my little brother. We're not blood related, but I'd do anything for him. Even die for him. Last month he was kidnapped by the Joker. He was missing for a week. Me and Bruce...We both went nuts trying to find him. I know that's probably how you're feeling right now."

Jason nods and looks over at Damian. They got him back...Maybe they'll be able to get Tim back too.

* * *

 **And Jason lives!...Not really a surprise. I can't kill off Jay! He still has to rescue Timmy! Which will happen soon enough. And when he does...Nah, I'm not gonna tell you guys just yet ;)**

 **I love reading reviews and they make me update faster!...In case you didn't get the hint, please review! I really do love reading what yoi guys think of the story though :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - I'm Helping

**Hey, guys! I thought it was time for an update :)**

 **Disclaimer: To put it simply...I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 - I'm Helping**_

He hadn't been allowed to help. It's his little brother that went missing and he's not allowed to help at all. They'd made him stay in bed for two weeks, sometimes letting him walk around if they thought he was capable. If it would get Tim back he could be capable of moving a mountain. They just don't get it. They don't understand how worried he is. They wouldn't even let him stay in the Batcave; he was moved up to a guest room somewhere in the manor.

He had called Margret to tell her that he wouldn't be in for a while because of some family stuff, he didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened. And he also called Jacob and Tommy to tell them they he and Tim would be gone for a little while. Another lie, but he'd find a way to live with himself if it meant finding Tim.

It's a nice room, nicer than anything Jason's ever had before, but he'd rather be home than here. This isn't his home. His home is in a ratty old, abandoned apartment building; not a big, fancy manor. But even if he were to go back to his home, it still wouldn't be right. Still wouldn't be home. Not without Tim.

Every day Dick will come in to talk to him, tell him what they've got so far. So far, they've got nothing. Mask isn't working alone this time, and whoever he _is_ working with is good. Really good.

He feels completely useless up here. He could be helping, but instead he's being held prisoner. Again! But this time Tim isn't with him to make it less miserable. Just the thought of the thirteen year old makes Jason want to cry and/or punch something.

He wonders where Tim is. If he's suffering. What those monsters are doing to him. Is he scared? Alone? Is he crying? Are they beating him or just leaving him in a cell to die? What if he's already dead? What if he's on the brink of death right now, trying to hold onto the hope of his big brother coming to save him?

Jason practically jumps out of bed and braces himself against the wall. He gets dressed and runs to where he remembers the entrance to the Batcave being. He manages to get down to the Batcave and the others look up in surprise at him standing there.

"Look, I don't care what you say. I am helping. I'm not staying away anymore, you can do whatever you want to keep me away from this, but it's not gonna work. Tim is _my_ little brother, and I am helping to find him starting now."

Jason clenches his fists and tries to calm down. He opens his eyes when he feels someone put their hands on his shoulders and comes face to face with Dick.

"Okay. You can help." he says smiling. Jason lets out a sigh of relief, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"Bruce, we'll be in the training room if you need us." Dick grabs Jason's wrist and starts dragging him to the training room. Damian follows closely behind, smirking at him.

"Okay, so what can you do?" Dick asks once they enter.

"Umm..."

"Okay, how about this. You and Damian can spar and I'll see what we need to work on."

Jason looks at the smirking nine year old with confusion, "I'm not fighting a kid."

"This kid can beat you." Damian says.

"I'm like twice your size."

"So what?" Damian seems so confident that it makes Jason want to punch him. Maybe sparing with him wouldn't be such a bad idea...

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Dick says, honestly.

"Me? I can handle anything this kid throws at me."

"Prove it."

Jason narrows his eyes at the kid and gets into a fighting stance. Damian mirrors him and Dick tells them when to start. Jason's flat on his back in thirty seconds flat.

"Huh, you lasted longer than I thought you would have." Dick says suddenly appearing in front of his face.

Jason sits up and glares at Damian, "What the heck, kid!? Were you raised by assassins or something!?"

"Yes, actually, I was." Damian says.

"...Alrighty then." Jason stands up.

"Try again. This time with me." Dick says.

He lasts about twenty seconds with Dick before he ends up in the same position.

"You seem to be getting along quite well with the floor, Todd."

Jason stands up and glares at Damian, "You wanna end up on the floor!?"

"Tt. I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'll try alright!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Dick yells getting between the two.

"He started it!" they both simultaneously yell while pointing to each other. Dick shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **And Jason's training begins :)**

 **So, I'm in a pretty good mood right now. Me and my sister were playing Minecraft and one of our favorite MC YouTubers (Carflo) was doing a live stream on a server he created with one of our other favorite MC YouTubers (ChrisAndTheMike) so we went on it and played around on it for a little bit. We got all excited whenever they walked past us. And since we were on it _while_ they were streaming, when Carflo posted the video _WE WERE IN IT!_ We were both freaking out XD**

 **Well, thanks to anyone who actually read my little Minecraft rant XD**

 **Please review and I'll see you guys next update! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - No Matter What

**EEK! Sorry about the super late update, guys. I really have no excuse other than I forgot...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, I will never own them, and I have come to terms with that.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 - No Matter What**_

"Come on out, Jason!"

Jason walks out and looks at the other three people in the room. His outfit consists of kevlar jeans and shirt with a red bat on the chest, boots, a leather jacket, a red domino mask. Bruce vetoed the helmet even though Jason argued that it looked awesome. But Jason isn't complaining because he is letting him use guns, with rubber bullets of course but still.

"I like it." he says, smiling.

"Now you need a name." Bruce says, looking over his outfit.

He was finally almost ready. He had been training for a month now, and could spar with Bruce himself without much trouble. Dick helped him pick out a costume, although he had made his own adjustments to it, and now the only thing left was to pick out a name for himself and wait for the Batcomputer to finish finding Tim.

Tim is what's gotten Jason through all of the training. All of the long endless night of getting pinned to the floor, of getting beat up by a nine year old, and of what some would consider torture, Tim got him through it all. If he ever wanted to quit he would just think of what Tim looked like when he had first met him. How scared and lost he was. His fragile, innocent, childlike personality being crushed by the monsters that took him, only to torture him even more.

Jason promised Tim that he would protect him. He couldn't and he has nightmares almost every night about what kind of torture his little brother could be going through. Everytime he does either Dick or Damian magically appears asking if he wants to train 'just because'. He knows that they're trying to help him, and he appreciates every bit of help he can get.

"What about...Red Hood?"

"Tt. Red Hood used to be a name used by the Joker, Todd. Surely you know this."

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"Then why use it?" Dick asks curiously. Not accusingly, like Damian seems to be, but just genuinely curiously.

"Me and Tim...I once asked him who his favorite villain was. He said the Red Hood before he became the Joker. He said he didn't know why, he just thought he was cool."

"Why not his favorite hero?"

"Well, his favorite hero is Batman and we kinda already have one of those."

"And your answer was?" Damian asks, actually sounding curious.

Jason smiles, "Batman for hero and for villain Catwoman."

Dick laughs and even Bruce smiles, "Okay, I have to agree with you there." Dick says giving Jason a high five.

"So," Bruce says once Dick calms his laughing fit down, "Red Hood?"

Jason nods, "Yeah."

Bruce looks like he's about to say something else the the Batcomputer beeps and all four pairs of eyes land on the screen. They run up to the computer and Bruce presses a few buttons that Jason doesn't pay attention to.

"What is that?"

"Facial recognition. If he goes outside it'll find him. And it looks like he just did. There. That's where they're keeping Tim."

"But, Father, that's..."

"What? What is it?" Jason asks worriedly.

"My grandfather's hideout in Bosnia."

Bruce frowns and pulls up the picture his satellite found. It's definitely Tim, but the thirteen year old looks more beaten up than when he was with Mask. The worst part; Ra's is with him.

"Why would Ra's Al Ghul want Tim?" Dick asks.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out...Right?" Jason looks at Bruce, hope filling his eyes.

Bruce puts two hands on his shoulders, and gives him a rare encouraging smile, "We're going to do everything we can to get Tim back. I promise you, Jason. We will get him back no matter what."

"No matter what." Jason mumbles. He looks up at the Batcomputer screen again. _'Hold on, Tim! We're coming!'_

* * *

 **And Red Hood has officially arrived! :D**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.**

 **There's only a few chapters left of this story! *cries***

 **Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Hold On

_**Chapter 14 - Hold On**_

Jason's restless. He can't sit still knowing what's about to take place. They're on the BatPlane right now on their way to Bosnia to rescue Tim.

He closes his eyes and tries to push the worry down and calm himself down so that when they get there he won't do anything stupid. He's been training harder than ever before for the last two weeks since they found out just who Tim is with; he's ready for this. At least the others said he is. Even Damian said that he thought Jason would be able to handle himself for this mission. He just doesn't know if he can do it.

He doesn't know if he'll be able to save Tim while also not dying at the hands of the deadliest man in the world. He doesn't know if he'll be able to do this. He needs to be able to do this. No matter what, even if he dies trying, they _will_ save Tim. He already failed his Babybird once; he won't do it again.

They still don't even know why Ra's wants Tim in the first place, but they were able to find out that Black Mask was working with him. Jason hopes, for Mask's sake, that the black faced man didn't lay a single finger on his little brother. Because if he did...Jason's kill count is gonna go up to fifteen.

He starts mindlessly playing with the small red and black string bracelet on his wrist. He and Tim both have one. Tim found the string laying around and braided it together to make two bracelets.

 _"To prove that we'll always be brothers...We will always be brothers, right?"_

 _"Always, Babybird. Always."_

A single tear escapes Jason's eye and he doesn't bother wiping it away. They'll save Tim; he knows that will. When they do they're gonna go home and they're life is gonna go back to normal.

He looks out the window as a palace high up on a mountain comes into view.

 _'Hold on just a little longer, Babybird. We're coming to save you.'_

* * *

 **EEK! I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Anyhoo...GUESS WHO JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THE DC REBIRTH!? I know it's been goin gon for a little while already, but I just looked it up today. So I thought I'd celebrate Tim finally getting a better costume with a new chapter :) Seriously, the wings were just...ugh. I guess it kinda fit his New 52 character (since they completely screwed him up in the New 52), but I like the old Timmy better. Hopefully I'll get a chance to read some Rebirth comics (especially the Rebirth Detective Comics because it looks awesome) so...yeah XD**

 **Although the one problem I'm finding with it...I CAN'T FIND CONNER!**

 **Sorry about me ranting, but...SERIOUSLY! Sorry, I'm just really excited to see where DC takes this thing (and if they bring back Kon). I know they gave Jason back his old origin, but anyone know if Tim got any of his old one back? I bought Teen Titans #0 just to read Tim's New 52 origin and, honestly, I was not impressed. So, I really hope that everything they did wrong with Tim in the New 52 got fixed in Rebirth.**

 **Well, congrats to anyone who actually read that XD**

 **Sorry about not updating. It's birthday season in my family so I've been busy with that, and I had dance camp so I really couldn't do anything that week, plus I have youth group every Monday...I'm hearing Jason in the back of my head telling me I'm making stupid excuses...I'M NOT WEIRD I SWEAR XD**

 **...okay maybe a little.**

 **Aaaaaaaaand the AN is now about as long, if not longer, as the actual chapter...Although that's mostly just because of my ranting (SORRY AGAIN XD) and me saying HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN ALMOST TWO MONTHS!**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update soon, but I was really hoping to get some of the third story in this series done soon and I have absolutely no inspiration for that one at all. Prisoner and Brothers? Easy. Got them done in, like, a night or two. The next one? I started it right after I posted the first chapter of Brothers.**

 **ugh.**

 **I guess I should end this here so please review, if everyone hasn't completely forgotten about this story since I haven't updated in so long. So, I guess I'll see you guys next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Doppelgangers

**So apparently it's been over a month since I've updated this story...Seriously I have been stressing over this chapter so much, because it's supposed to do so many things but still make sense and...just...ugh.**

 **Disclaimer - Simply put; I don't own them.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 - Doppelgangers**_

 _"Nightwing to Red Hood, can you hear me?"_

Jason takes a deep breath to calm himself down as he wanders the halls of Ra's palace, trying to find where they're keeping Tim.

"Yeah, I can hear you, but I'd rather not talk while I'm trying my best not to die." he says surprisingly calm.

 _"Sorry."_ he says and Jason rolls his eyes.

He wanders around, remembering to keep to the shadows just like Bruce taught him, and eventually finds himself in a hal;way that seams to never end.

He's running through it, trying to get to his little brother as fast as he possible can, but a painfully familiar voice rings out behind him.

"So, Jason Todd is working with the Batman now, huh?"

Jason looks around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly though he's knocked to the ground and when he looks up he sees them. Tony Markson, Travis Hollands, and Tyler Willards. The Ts. The people that used to torture him everyday in school and Tim everyday on the streets. Them torturing him? He could get over that. He got over it a while ago. But them torturing Babybird? That he's not so willing to forgive.

"What are you three doing here?" he asks, standing up.

"We work for Mask and he's working with Ra's."

"You...You work for Mask?"

"Have for about six years now."

Six years...It was only a little over a year ago that Jason was kidnapped...And even less since Tim was...

"Before you ask, yes, we were there for your kidnapping. Who do you think took the little brat there in the first place? Kid thought he was safe living with some random guys on the streets just because they saved him from some drunken guy with a gun. Next thing he knows he's being thrown into a prison cell...And then came the fun part..." Tony says smiling evilly and Jason knows exactly what he meant by the 'fun' part.

They were there when Tim was raped...That's why Tim was so afraid of them at the diner...What was bothering him so much afterwards...He recognized them from while they were still imprisoned by Mask. From when Mask raped him.

"You were there when Mask raped him!"

"Don't think we didn't help with that." he says, his smile growing along with Jason's hatred for them.

Red Hood lunges for them, channeling his anger and using it to his benefit, just like Bruce showed him. In less than five minutes all three of them are out cold. As he stands there above them, he contemplates killing them then and there. They raped his little brother...The little brother that Jason _promised_ that he was different now to. He may have killed before, but that didn't mean he would now. Tim didn't judge him because Jason was just trying to stay alive. But if he killed them now? It would only be out of vengance. He's still having trouble thinking straight right now, stilled fuled by the anger coursing through him, but he knows that Tim wouldn't want that. He'd never want his big brother to become a murderer. No matter what these people did to him.

He sends one last glare to their unconscious bodies before continuing down the hallway to find his brother. He eventually walks into a place that looks like some sort of dungeon. It was dark and gloomy and had a bunch of empty cells.

He hears crying.

Maybe not _all_ of them are empty.

"Babybird?" he calls out quietly as he runs towards the sound. He peeks inside of every cell's door until he finds a small black haired boy curled up into a ball lying on a cot in one of them.

"Tim!" Tim flinches and curls up further into himself. Jason frowns and picks the lock on the door before entering.

"Tim? Babybird?" He runs over, ripping off his mask and kneeling down in front of his little brother. Tim sits up and backs into the corner, shaking and looking at the elder teen with fear.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me." he says, tears streaming down his face.

"What? Tim, I'd never hurt you-" It's then that he notices the shape that Tim's in. He's even more beaten up than when they were with Mask. Bruises and scars all over his body and tears streaming down his face. The strange black and grey ninja looking clothes he's wearing are hanging off of his body showing just how skinny he has gotten during his time here. His clothes are ripped and bloodied, both dried blood and fresh blood meaning that someone was in here not too long ago.

Jason's heart sinks knowing that it had taken them a month and a half to even locate Tim, and another two weeks before they were able to come out here. Tim has been here for two months and Jason wonders what those monsters had done to his baby brother in that time.

Jason moves a little closer to the shaking boy who tries to hide himself in the wall, backing up into the corner as far as he could go and looking at Jason with fear in his eyes. Jason's only ever seen that much fear directed at him from those eyes when he was shot and Tim thought he was going to die.

Now though...He has no clue what could be wrong with Tim.

"Tim, who did this?" he asks running his hand across the scars on Tim's arm. Tim whimpers and moves his arm away, hiding in himself more and turning away from the elder.

"Tim, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'd _never_ hurt you. You should know that."

"Why would he?" Jason turns around at the sound of his own voice and sees himself standing there.

...But...He's right here!...Isn't he?

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

Jason narrows his eyes at his doppelganger and stands up to face him, "Did you do this to him!?" The other him chuckles and Tim peeks out at them, both fearful and curious at why there are two Jasons.

"No. _We_ did this. We're the same person. We hate Tim. Can't stand the little brat and so we show him this every chance we get." the other Jason kneels down in front of Tim, who had fully turned around to see what was going on, and smiles at him before his smile turns into a sneer and he backhands the boy. Tim cries out in pain as he the force of the hit throws him into the wall. He backs away from them, trying to hide himself in the wall, whimpering in fear at the two men standing above him.

 _Jason doesn't love him._

 _He never did._

 _Tim deserves to be here._

 _Tim isn't good enough._

 _He never will be._

He's been told that every single day since he was brought here and he knows that it's true. But if it's true then...Why were there two Jasons? Maybe he really was coming to save Tim...Or maybe he was just coming to join the other one so that they could either kill him or torture him even more.

Jason kneels down in front of Tim, trying his best to ignore the look of terror on the younger boy's face, "Tim. Tim, I want you to listen to me. Can you do that? I'm not gonna hurt you. The me that has been coming in here? The me that's been hurting you? That wasn't me. Not the real me. That's not me. That's not Jason. _I'm_ Jason. Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I promise you that you're safe now."

Tim continues to whimper as tears stream down his face and the terror doesn't leave his eyes.

"Tim, look at me. _My_ name is Jason. I promise you that I won't hurt you." A flash of recognition appears in Tim's eyes at those words, "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Tim's whimpering stops at the familiarity of those words.

 _"My name's Jason. I promise you that I won't hurt you." Tim finally looks up and Jason's dark blue eyes are immediately staring into baby blue irises. Baby blue eyes filled with fear, confusion, and tears._

 _"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" the elder boy tries again to get Tim to communicate, and is somewhat successful as he nods 'yes' this time and keeps his head up, although there are still silent tears streaming down his cheeks._

He hadn't known back then that Jason would become so important to him. That he would end up saving his life more than once. That he would become his big brother.

Tim looks up into the dark blue eyes and he can see the worry over him clear as day, "Jason?" he asks with hope filling his voice.

Jason smiles, but just as he's about to say something a growl is heard behind them and Jason's doppelganger grabs the nineteen year old from behind and launches him at the opposite wall.

"Jason!" the other Jason punches Tim in the face and the real Jason narrows his eyes at the imposter as a tear slides down Tim's face.

 _'He is so going down.'_

Jason stands up but just as he's about to move towards the other Jason the doppelganger's appearance changes and he is no longer wearing torn jeans and a t-shirt, Jason's most common outfit, but now he's wearing the Red Hood outfit, making it next to impossible for Tim to know who the real Jason is when they start fighting. One Jason gets punched, another gets kicked, he doesn't know who to cheer for.

When one of them goes down unconscious Tim's eyes go wide as he looks back and forth between them, "Jason!?"

The Jason still standing kneels down next to the one on the ground and lifts his right sleeve. Tim doesn't know what he's doing until he lifts his own sleeve and a red and black braided string bracelet identical to his own rests there. He looks back to the Jason on the ground and sees that there is no bracelet on his wrist.

The other Jason starts twitching, turning green, and changing form until he resembles Martian Manhunter more than he does Jason. The two briefly wonder where Ra's got an evil martian from, but they don't dwell on the question for long.

Tim sighs in relief as Jason runs over to him and holds him close. He finally lets go of all the emotions he's been bottling up over the past two months.

He cries.

He cries and his big brother holds onto him. Protecting him. That's how it's supposed to be.

 _Jason does love him._

 _He always has_

 _Tim shouldn't be here; he should be with Jason._

 _Tim is good enough._

 _He always has been._

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Tim finally asks once he calms down. He looks up at his brother and can see that Jason's not sure whether or not to tell him which makes him wonder...What happened to him these past two months?

"After I was shot," Tim involuntarily flinches at the memory of his brother's bloody body laying in the alley and thinking him to be dead. Jason pulls him back into his chest when he starts shaking, "Some people helped me. Saved my life. They taught me and helped me find you."

"Is that where you got the weird outfit?" Tim asks looking curiously up at him.

Jason chuckles, "Hey! First of all, it's not weird, and second, you sorta chose it. I'm the Red Hood." Tim smiles and Jason's glad to finally see that smile again.

Tim tries to move but winces in pain and Jason immediately goes back into worry mode.

"Tim...Babybird, what happened to you? What did they do? Mask was here, did he...Did he touch you? Did he even come near you? Because if he did I'll make sure he stays dead this time."

Tears immediately start to weld up in Tim's eyes as he looks down, "I tried to be strong and fight. I tried to get away, but...but..." he lets out a heartbreaking sob and Jason immediately goes into overprotective big brother mode, bringing Tim up onto his lap and trying to shield him from the world like he did the first time.

"He only did once, though." Tim finally says once he mostly calms down, "Mostly it was just you- er, the fake you. He would come in here and at first I thought it was you, and I was so happy because I thought you were dead, but then he started hurting me and telling me things and I didn't know what to think.

"Then Ra's came in to get me and tried to train me for something. He said he wanted an heir or something and he tried to make me kill someone. I told him I wasn't going to. That's when Mask...After that when Ra's came in to get me I just went with him because he said that he would let Mask do it again if I didn't. I never killed anybody, but he kept trying to train me and I don't even know why.

"Everyday when he was done he would shove me back in here and the other Jason started coming in. After the first week he kept coming in more and more and I didn't know what to think or who was real and who wasn't and-and-and...I just wanna go home."

Jason doesn't know what to say; he just holds his weeping baby brother as a few tears make their way down his face. He's happy they saved Tim, he's angry at Mask for going within a hundred feet of his brother, he's confused at why Ra's would want Tim to be his heir in the first place, but mostly he feels guilt. Guilt because he should have been there and he wasn't. He wasn't there to protect Tim like he promised he would always be and it breaks his heart seeing his Babybird so upset.

Tim can't help it. He wants to stop crying, but he just can't. Getting held prisoner by Mask, getting raped by him, getting beaten every other day, finally being rescued only to have that somewhat normal life ripped away, thinking Jason to be dead, coming here, seeing Mask again who just laughed at Tim's fear of him, seeing Jason again only for his brother to hurt him, Ra's trying to train him, Ra's trying to make him kill someone, being raped by Mask _again,_ the fight that just happened...His body can't take it anymore.

Jason looks down in alarm when Tim's body goes limp in his arms and is relieved to find a pulse still there.

 _"Batman to Red Hood. Is everything alright?"_

Jason looks down at Tim, and smiles, "I got him."

* * *

 **So there's that. Overall I think it turned out okay. What did you guys think?**

 **So, one of the big things this chapter was suppose to do was explain chapter 9 a bit. _Why_ was Tim acting the way he was afterwards? _Why_ was he so afraid of them even before they even did anything?**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be posted sooner than this one was. THERE'S ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

 **I've been trying to write the third story in this series, but I can't get past chapter 2. For some reason that one is just really hard for me to write. I don't know why; it just is.**

 **Anyhoo, please review! I love reading what you guys think of my stories! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Friends Or Enemies

**Welp, it's been about two months since the last update and I have absolutely no excuse...**

 **So...um...sorry?**

 **I'm just gonna skip to the disclaimer now.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Batman or any of the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 - Friends Or Enemies**_

Jason carefully carries his unconscious little brother through the halls of Ra's palace and is equally surprised, relieved, and worried that he hasn't run into any guards or ninjas yet. He hopes that it's just because the others took care of them to give him and Tim a clear exit.

He gets to what looks like some sort of throne room type place when Tim starts to wake up. He looks around making sure no one else is around before kneeling down and setting Tim on the floor, letting him sit up leaning against his chest.

"Jay?"

"I'm here, Babybird, I'm here." he says reassuringly. Tim looks up at him and smiles, not quite all there yet. His eyes flutter open then closed a couple of times before snapping open, and he sits up straight, ignoring the pain that action causes, looking at Jason like he just saw a ghost.

"Tim? What's wrong?" Jason asks worriedly. He doesn't like the look Tim is giving him. The thirteen year old somehow managed to look scared, upset, sad, worried, freaked out, and like he's about to break down crying and/or pass out again all at the same time.

"I forgot to tell you something!" by the way Tim says it, Jason knows it's important, "Jacob and Tommy! The Ts! They're all-"

"Right here." Jason looks up at the sound of his friend's voice and his eyes go wide when he and Tommy are both dressed in black League Of Assassins uniforms. Standing beside them are Tony, Travis, and Tyler wearing the same thing. The Ts he knows from his earlier encounter with them (said encounter is probably the reason they look to angry right now), but...Jacob and Tommy...They're working for Ra's?

"Jacob? Tommy- What?...You're working with...What's going on here?" he asks as he instinctively holds Tim closer to him.

"After you two escaped Mask came to us with a proposal. We keep an eye on the two of you and Ra's trains us with all the necessary skills to fight beside him and join the League Of Assassins." Jacob says. Jason and Tim slowly stand up, Jason not letting his protective hold on Tim go for a second.

"When Mask told _us_ who he was working with we wanted trained, yes, but not just so that we could join the League Of Assassins." Tony says, "But also so that we could finally rid the world of the little street rat pest, Jason Todd!"

"No!" Tim presses himself to his brother's chest and wraps his small arms around his brother's waist. Jason holds onto him with one arm and uses his other hand to press the emergency beacon on his belt. The others would be there within five minutes. He just hopes they'll survive that long.

"And...After you kill me...What happens to Tim?"

Jacob smirks at him in a way that makes Jason want to punch him in the face, "Well, Black Mask has laid claim to the little brat, but I'm sure he'll give him a nice cozy little prison cell to live in."

When Jacob says the name Black Mask Tim buries his face deeper into Jason's chest and by the time he's finished talking Tim is violently shaking and doing everything he can to not cry at the thought of Black Mask owning him. Once again he's thankful that his older brother is so overprotective when he feels two strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him close and silently promising to protect him as best he can.

Tim knows Jason will do just that and he would until his dying day. He proved that two months ago when he was shot trying to make sure those men didn't get to his little brother. That knowledge alone makes Tim's shaking ease up a bit.

The Ts attack first. Shooting guns at the two brothers and moving so fast Tim would have sworn they had super speed. Jason shoves Tim out of the way and pushes him behind the big throne looking chair. He tries to remember that Jason said he was trained. By who, Tim doesn't know, but he was able to take down that martian prety quickly- Tim lets out a small shriek as a bullet passes right by him. Although that Martian didn't have a gun.

He peeks around the chair and sees Jason not dead and fighting back with everything he's got. And he's got a gun... _'Where did that come from?'_ Much to Tim's relief his brother seems to have rubber bullets and isn't shooting for anything lethal.

He hides behind the throne again when he hears glass shattering and more people coming in. He saw what Ra's assassins were capable of. A tear slides down his face as he realizes that he just lost the last family member he had left. Although he's pretty sure that he'll be joining Jason and his parents pretty soon.

He almost screams when a hand taps his shoulder but a hand is pressed against his mouth, preventing it. He stops fighting when he sees Nightwing in front of him. The masked man removes his hand from Tim's mouth and presses a finger to his lips. Tim nods, being as quiet as he can, and tries to focus on the hero in front of him and not the fight going on behind him.

"Hey, Hood's gonna be just fine. He's trained for this." Tim looks up at Nightwing and realizes just who trained his older brother. He starts internally freaking out because _'My big brother has been hanging out with Batman!'_

Jason is suddenly on the other side of him, smiling down at him. Tim launches himself up at him, wrapping his arms around his masked brother. "Hey, it's okay, Babybird, it's okay. It's done. It's over. We're both okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Red Hood." Tim gasps and lets go at the sound of Batman's voice and he looks up at the bat wearing man, "We searched the entire palace. Robin is searching to see if Ra's and or Talia are here. There were minimal guards and we already apprehended Black Mask." Jason nods as they all stand up.

"B, Tim said that Ra's wanted him to be his heir or something."

Tim nods, "Yeah, he tried to train me. _Has been_ training me. He..." his voice wavers with the next sentence despite his effort, "tried to make me kill someone. I didn't though! I swear!" he says a bit panicked. Jason puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why him though? No offence to Tim, but there are other people better suited to be his heir."

Batman's expression doesn't change, "Hmm."

Robin jumps down from the balcony above them and lands right beside Nightwing, "Ra's and Talia have both left. Neither of them are here." he can't stop the defeated look from coming across his face.

He knows his mother doesn't want him anymore, she was very clear about that when she abandoned him at his father's doorstep telling him that he was no longer her son. Even through all that, he still misses her.

"So...What now?" Tim asks as Jason once again puts his arm around his little brother's shoulders, squeezing a bit to let him know that whatever happens they're going to be okay.

"Now...You DIE!" The five of them look over to where Jacob standing, now conscious but looking like he might pass out again any minute, holding a remote in his hand. The three bats recognize it immediately and even Jason understands a few seconds after. The only oblivious one is Tim, and even he knows that whatever it is can't be good.

Jacob presses the button before any of them can stop him and the whole building starts to shake as he starts laughing evilly, either not realizing that he's about to be blown up as well or simply not caring.

"Everyone out! Now!" Batman yells. He grabs Robin, and Jason takes Tim's hand. The five of the run to the center of the room where the Batjet has a ladder swinging down through the whole they made in the ceiling. Nightwing lands one last punch to Jacob which knocks him out cold.

They all climb up and Batman is only able to fly a few hundred feet before the building explodes. The Batjet starts shaking and for a second Bruce loses control of it. He smirks a bit when he sees Damian mirroring Tim's position of holding onto his brother for dear life. He wishes he had a camera to show the boy later, but for now he's just glad they're all safe.

Now he just has to figure out what to do with Jason and Tim...

* * *

 **I swear the orthodontist is the BEST PLACE EVER for curing writer's block. I first came up with the idea for Prisoners while getting my braces on and I went again today to get them adjusted and I figured out what to do in the third story in this series!**

 **So, yeah. Anyhoo, this is the first time I've even been on my laptop in, like, a month or two maybe? Seriously, this thing is SO SLOW. My dad said he can maybe fix it though so if he can then hopefully I can be on more often.**

 **ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**

 **I'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as I can, but, honestly, I don't know when that will be.**

 **Please review! I love hearing what you guys think of my stories :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Offer

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

 **Last chapter!**

 **I rarely ever get on my laptop anymore, so I figured that, since all of my stories are on it, I'd go ahead and post the last chapter because who knows the next time I'll be able to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 - The Offer**_

"You should be fully healed in a month's time as long as you get enough rest." Alfred says as a simultaneous sigh of relief fills the room.

Tim leans back in the hospital bed in the Batcave medical bay and closes his eyes, choosing to believe, whether it's true or not, that it's all over and they can go back to their normal life now

Jason sits down beside him and wraps his arm around the boy, "Please stop getting kidnapped, Babybird." he says and Tim chuckles.

"No promises. Apparently I'm kidnapper attractant." Tim says leaning his head on Jason's shoulder, the adrenaline finally worn off and the exhaustion finally returning. Jason chuckles and Tim smiles as he feels the elder kiss the top of his head. He has a feeling Jason's overprotectiveness is going to go up about a hundred and ten percent and he doesn't mind a bit. Anything to keep him from getting kidnapped again.

"What now?" he asks after a while, sitting up straighter and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Once I'm healed...What then? Ra's kinda blew up our apartment so..."

"Well-," Bruce starts but stops when someone flies into the Batcave.

"Clark." Bruce says turning around. The Kryptonian, still in costume, stands before them and Jason has to tap Tim's chin for him to realize that his mouth was hanging open.

Superman chuckles at the boy before turning his attention back to the Dark Knight, "I searched through the rubble. Ra's and Talia, like Damian said, weren't there. There were a few guards, all dead. Tony Markson, Travis Hollands, and Tyler Willards were still there, dead. And a Thomas Williams was also found dead."

"Tommy is dead?" Tim asks.

"I'm sorry, was he a friend of yours." Superman asks with sincerity in his voice.

"He was before he tried to kill me." Clark nods, not knowing what to say.

"What about Jacob? Jacob Williams? He's Tommy's older brother." Jason asks.

"I didn't find him." Superman says, "He escaped."

Tim gulps Jason pulls the small boy into his chest, trying not to freak out as well while trying to calm Tim down.

"Hmm, he's either given up or he's preparing to strike again." Bruce says, "Thank you, Superman."

"Did _Batman_ just say thank you?" Clark asks teasingly.

"Get out, Clark." Superman chuckles but leaves anyway, not before waving goodbye to Tim who seems a bit more calm just because of that small gesture.

Bruce takes a few minutes doing something on the Batcomputer, Jason can't see what from where he is, before going back over to them, "As I was saying before, my offer from nine months ago still stands."

"Really?" Tim asks timidly.

"Yeah, Jason's been pretty much living here already for two months and there are plenty of extra bedrooms for you to have one too." Dick says, smiling.

"I suppose it would be nice having someone closer to my age around here." Damian admits.

"Yeah, sure, you'll corrupt him and turn innocent little Timmy into a pranking master." Dick says.

Tim and Damian share a mischievous smile and Dick and Jason share a worried but happy one.

"So, you guys want Bruce to adopt you?" Dick asks.

"Can you even adopt someone who's legally an adult?" he asks gesturing to himself.

"I have my ways." Bruce says, a small smile on his lips, "So? What do you say? Would you like to become a part of our family?"

They looks at each other, as if weighing their options, but their answer is simultaneous, "We'd love to."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it!**

 **For this one anyways :)**

 **I'm only a few chapters into the third story of this series, but I have ideas for it. I just need to actually type them up.**

 **But since I have no idea when the next story is going to be posted I thought I'd give you guys the first few paragraphs of the first chapter :)**

* * *

"We're home!" Tim and Damian both hurridly take off their jackets and leave their backpacks by the door as Titus runs down the stairs to greet them.

Jason and Tim had officially been adopted by Bruce Wayne three months ago and there was no doubt in their minds that the Wayne Manor is their home. Others may tell them otherwise, tell them that they're not good enough to be Bruce's sons, but they don't care.

Like Dick had predicted, Damian had taught Tim his pranking ways and the two of them loved pranking their older brothers; sometimes the older two prank them back. After they had lived there for a month, once Tim was able to get up and move around again, the four of them started a prank war.

It started out as Tim and Damian versus Dick and Jason, then it was Jason and Tim versus Dick and Damian, then it was Dick and Tim versus Jason and Damian...They kept switching around depending on who they were pranked by and who they wanted to get next. They eventually stopped when Alfred and Bruce pranked all four of them. They all had pink hair for two weeks.

* * *

 **So there's that.**

 **The next one's gonna really focus on, not just Jason and Tim (even though they are still the main characters), but the whole Batfamily.**

 **And the title is... *drum roll*...Heroes.**

 **So, yeah. Not sure when I'll get a chance to actually get the first chapter up since I'd like to have it mostly written before I post it, but now that I more or less know what I'm gonna do with it and how to get into the main storyline I hope it'll be soon.**

 **And since it's Halloween...Did anyone dress up? I was Robin (Timmy Robin 3) XD**

 **Please review! :D**


End file.
